1. Field
The following description relates to a wireless personal area network (WPAN), and more particularly, to a technology for guaranteeing quality of a real-time communication service in a WPAN environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wireless personal area network (WPAN) is a wireless version of a conventional personal area network (PAN). In contrast to a local area network (LAN) and a wide area network (WAN) that are widely known, a PAN is a network owned by an individual. That is, devices owned by an individual are interconnected to construct a network for convenience of the individual.
In an effort to implement PANs in a wireless manner, the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.15 working group established WPAN as the short-range wireless network standard. The IEEE 802.15 working group has four task groups. Specifically, IEEE 802.15.1 standardizes Bluetooth, and IEEE 802.15.3 and IEEE 802.15.3a standardize a high-rate WPAN. In addition, IEEE 802.15.4, called ZigBee, standardizes a low-rate WPAN which supports data rates of less than 20 Kbps.